The Call
by MajorSam
Summary: Lucy hadn't meant for this to happen. Really. It hadn't been her intention at all when she'd called him or during their conversation that they should be led to this...


**The Call**

 **By: MajorSam**

 **Author's Notes:** A continuation of this deleted scene from episode 1x09, The Last ride of Bonnie and Clyde. PLEASE watch it before reading. IT IS 100 % NECESSARY. If the link doesn't work, please contact me and we'll figure out a way for you to watch! twilight-deviant dot tumblr dot com /post/176830923842 (Take out all the spaces)

 **Disclaimer:** This IS a Lyatt story. Believe and keep that in mind throughout.

 **Controversial opinion:** I love Noah! I never thought he was Rittenhouse. I always believed that he was actually a really good guy, completely in love with Lucy, who just got the very short end of a very tragic time-travelling stick. After seeing this deleted scene I was sure that he was genuinely devoted to Lucy, and was to the other version of Lucy the wholesome and pure relationship she totally deserves. Poor guy. After seeing this scene I also thought hot DANG they would be so hot together :O Hellooooo chemistry.

This IS a Lyatt story though. Remember what just happened during and at the end of Bonnie and Clyde as you read. Trust me.

* * *

Damn was Noah a good kisser…

Lucy hadn't meant for this to happen. Really. It hadn't been her intention at all when she'd called him or during their conversation that they should be led to this. At least not consciously. Her head had been swimming in chaos, thoughts of possibilities and kisses and sharing a bed. The way she and Wyatt had kept shifting around, trying to find a comfortable position for their arms but only succeeding in rubbing against each other's skin. She'd wanted more than that. She thought maybe he had, too. Bonnie and Clyde of course had to wake up at just the perfect time that any further exploration was impossible. Her body had been left wanting, itching, begging for relief. But the way Wyatt had talked about his proposal… Lucy knew he was still in love with Jessica, no matter what they'd discussed on that tiny cot. She'd found herself jealous of a dead woman and the love she'd had. Would Lucy ever find that for herself? Would someone feel a lightning bolt for her? Would anyone ever talk about her the way Wyatt talked of Jessica?

Then she'd remembered Noah. He theoretically did. For some version of her, at least. Before she knew what she'd been doing she'd found herself calling him. She suddenly needed to know their story, everything she could. He'd been reluctant at first, grudgingly retelling the story of their first meeting, but she'd hung onto his every word. Then he said he hadn't thought she was the one. Her heart had faltered, doubt creeping in… For a few moments she'd been crushed. But as he continued she realized their story was so much better than a single lightning strike, blind faith, perfect harmony. There were things she did that annoyed him. Perhaps even drove him crazy. But despite all of that he'd learned to accept those quirks, and even love them. Their relationship wasn't some perfect fantasy, but it was _real_. She could understand how an alternate version of her could fall for him. Not even five minutes into their conversation he'd knelt before her, begging for her back, and the look in his eyes was so intense she couldn't help herself. What did it feel like to be kissed by someone who truly, deeply loved you? Who chose you _first_ , above all else? Noah had such passion, such intent, and the way he was now brushing his lips over that spot behind her ear… Lucy made a sound, tilting her head back to let him have more, falling backwards and…

"Ow, shit!" she yelped.

She'd forgotten she was sitting on hardwood stairs and had smashed her elbow into the edge of one. Her face flamed but Noah just laughed like her clumsiness was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Like he even loved it about her. He gathered her hands in his and helped her stand. She was three steps up but was barely taller than him, standing on the ground. She always had liked taller men. The historian waited for him to step up to her but he just stayed there, waiting for her to do something. She frowned, wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Jump," he smiled. "Come on."

Lucy hesitated, but then looking into his eyes found herself trusting him. She leapt forward. He caught her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her securely like they'd done this move a hundred times. He probably had. Just not with _her_. Her legs securely wrapped around his waist, he started walking them up the stairs with ease, like she weighed nothing. Should she find that as hot as she did? She took his face between her hands again and kissed him, hard. He groaned into her mouth but then the band of his arm around her waist suddenly squeezed and he stopped mid-step.

"Wait." His words were muffled as he continued to kiss her. "Your mom…"

"Out," she assured him, licking at his bottom lip. "Some retreat thing, I don't know." He took her own bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently with his teeth. Her mom was always going away on weird retreats, and conferences, and meetings. Lucy had always figured her mom would have kept busy, if she'd been healthy. Who knows what kind of hobbies and groups she'd gotten herself into. "Who cares," Lucy moaned. "The house is ours."

Noah crowded her up against the far wall of the landing, hips grinding into hers. "Good," he husked.

She was swept up in his kiss again as he took them up the second set of stairs and towards her bedroom, not coming up for air until she felt him bump against something. She carefully unwound her legs from his waist, his grip on her keeping her steady as she came to rest high on her knees on the bed, now basically on even eye-level with him. She looked into his eyes, a strange, dark green that were radiating love and devotion. Hope. So different than the bright, confused blue of Wyatt's, just a few hours before. When he was just being "In the moment." Making it look real. Playing a role.

Oh God, her life was a mess. She should _not_ be thinking about that right now. Not when her kind-of-fiancé was looking at her like he was, playing off a kiss that _she_ had initiated. His hands slipping under the hem of her sweater and trailing up her sides were enough to jolt her back into the present. Lucy didn't hesitate as she raised her arms above her head, expecting him to immediately divest her of the garment. Instead he took a moment to reverently take her locket necklace in his hand and pull it over her head, placing it carefully on the bedside table. That gesture, that acknowledgement of something so special and precious to her, far outweighed any physical touch he'd gifted her thus far. She honestly didn't know how to respond to it. She simply continued to hold her arms high, allowing him to rid her of the sweater. His mouth returned to hers briefly as she grabbed the hem of his, pulling it off first, followed immediately by the shirt underneath. She pulled back and let herself finally appreciate the sight of him, no longer afraid or feeling it was inappropriate to look like she'd thought when he'd come downstairs in just his boxers a few days before. She ran her hands over his shoulders, his arms, down his chest, a thrill running up her spine at his lean, runner's physique. Her hands swept down to his waist, grabbing at the buckle of his belt. He chuckled at her fumbling hands, reaching down to work on the button of her jeans. He was faster, his Doctor's hands steady and sure. With her button and zipper undone he pulled back from her, hands trailing down to grip at her thighs and lift her legs, one at a time, and pull off her shoes and socks. Then he suddenly grasped both her calves and hauled her forward. She fell back against the mattress in surprise, arms above her head as he lifted her hips clear off the edge of the bed. She breathed heavily as he stared down at her and slowly peeled her jeans off before throwing them aside carelessly.

Goddamn that was hot.

He gently lowered her left leg to the floor but held onto her right, lifting so that her foot was at his face height. He turned his head to the side and gently kissed her ankle. A shiver ran up the whole length of her leg, her foot trembling. He slowly trailed kisses along her calf, behind her knee, kneeling when he had to, to continue up her inner thigh. By the time he was close to the top she was vibrating, completely under his spell. Noah laid an open, wet kiss just under her hip bone, right on top of the thin line of her underwear, toying at it with his teeth. She stopped breathing for a moment and he grinned up at her, pulling back, his mouth leaving her entirely.

"Hey," she whined, her hips lifting, trying to chase his mouth. He chuckled at her again and stood up, grabbing her hips and pushing her up the bed, climbing up after her. He stretched out above her, the lengths of their bodies aligned as he leaned down to kiss her again. Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders but only stayed there a moment, hands quickly trailing down his back, touching every inch of skin she could, learning. His were equally busy, running roughly up and down her sides once before sliding up to cup her breasts. She moaned as he kneaded them, thumbs brushing over her far too softly. She arched her back in invitation and he took it, a single hand moving behind her back to unclasp her bra in his very first attempt. He wasted no time pulling the straps down her arms and tossing the garment aside like he had her jeans. She eagerly waited to feel his skin on hers but he held himself above her, kissing her quickly, hot and wet. Then he gathered some of her thick hair in his fingers and tugged. Her head was forced to the side and she gasped. How did he know she loved having her hair pulled like that? His lips attached themselves to her favourite spot behind her ear and she remembered.

 _Oh. Right. He's my fiancé. He supposedly knows everything about me._

Noah laid a trail of wet kisses down her exposed neck, licking at her pulse, her body shuddering when his tongue explored the hollow of her collarbone. He continued his way down to her chest. She inhaled deeply, holding her breath in anticipation but he just teased, brushing his lips over the curve of a breast, softly kissing the underside... Light, fleeting touches, everywhere but where she wanted. She waited and waited, finally huffing and grasping his hair between her fingers.

"Noah," she warned, and tugged his mouth up. He laughed and murmured "As you wish," before enveloping her nipple and sucking hard. Holy hell, did he just quote The Princess Bride at her, one of her all-time favourite movies, and all time favourite romantic phrases? Perhaps she wasn't so different from her alternate self after all. She moaned and thrust her chest high, pushing herself at him, needing as much contact as possible. He was finally obliging, laving his tongue over her, sucking her peaked flesh before biting down ever so gently. She made a noise, high pitched and from the back of her throat and he chuckled against her. He worked her until both nipples were pinched and hard, her whole body aching for more. As if he could read her mind he let go of one with a lewd pop, and started trailing down her stomach with hot, open mouthed kisses. He traced his tongue around the edge of her belly button before dipping into it, an obvious tease of what was to come. Lucy's hands shot to his hair, grasping the soft waves hard and pushing his head down.

He laughed at her again. "Someone's in a rush," but complied. "you usually like it when I tease."

Yes, she often did; she was all for the foreplay, the build up, making things last a whole night… but not tonight. Not now. She just needed a release, anything to distract her from the confusion that was her life. Anything to just wipe her mind clean, if even for a little while. She told Noah that, not in so many words, but in tone.

"Not tonight."

Not a moment later her legs were spread wide, held down by his long arms, and his mouth was on her. Confident and sure, he had her writhing in moments, knowing exactly what and when and how to please her most. She was sure she'd tear his hair out when he slipped his tongue inside her, dragging it out and across her whole core before clamping down on her clit and sucking hard. The only thing torn was the cry from her throat as she came, thighs breaking his hold and clamping around his head. He kept sucking on her, nails scraping her skin as he moved his hands to her knees. As she started to catch her breath he coaxed her knees down, laying them wide on the bed again as his mouth gentled. The professor loosened her death grip on his hair, stroking it instead, wordlessly giving her thanks.

But Noah didn't stop.

He lapped at her, so gently, sometimes moving to kiss her thigh, the junction where it met her hips, but he didn't stop. Before she knew what was happening he sucked on her clit again and fire shot up her spine, her body jerking with it. She felt him grin against her and then two fingers were sliding inside.

"Noah, wha…" she tried to say, tried to warn him that she usually couldn't have two so close together but then he crooked his fingers just so and she was already halfway there again. An arm flew above her head, gripping the pillow below her while the other grasped the sheets. She didn't want to take anymore chances with his hair but needed to ground herself because _fuck_ she felt like she was going to take off. In no time at all she was crying out once again, thighs quaking as her hips pushed up against him, frantic for everything he was giving. Finally, she collapsed flat onto the bed, pushing a few strands off hair off her sweaty face.

"Somebody sure missed me."

She looked down her body at Noah, her _fiancé_ , who was sporting the biggest shit-eating grin she'd ever seen. She glanced down his body to his waist, his zipper undone but jeans still on.

"Looks like you missed me too," she husked.

His arousal was obvious, straining against its denim confinement. He moved off the bed to stand at the foot of it, tall and proud, still smirking at her as he tugged down his boxers and jeans in one move.

 _Damn_.

Her mouth was dry as he quickly shed his final clothing and crawled on top of her, dragging his hips against the slickness between her thighs as he did. Her mouth fell open as her eyes fell shut. She felt his hand on her cheek and cracked her eyes open. He was staring down at her with sudden seriousness, love and devotion pouring out of him.

"I did miss you," he confirmed quietly. "So much."

Lucy was again lost for words, not knowing how to deal with his. She'd never felt the lightning bolt… but this man had. For her. She didn't know how to handle that. So she just kissed him, tongue dancing against his so that no more words could be formed. The doctor seemed fine with that, gathering her thighs in his hands and spreading her open. He entered her in one, long move, stretching her to the hilt and fuck, _fuck_ , it had been so long for her but he didn't know that and it hurt but it was so _good_ and she didn't want him to stop. Her mind was finally clear of thought, her focus dedicated entirely to the feeling of being full. He pulled out and again thrust slowly into her.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Yes."

He pushed into her, so deep, and she was panting, every nerve on fire. Her arms wrapped around him as tightly as she could, needing to feel every single inch of him pressed against her. He adjusted to accommodate and on the next thrust his body ground against her clit.

"Oh god, yes… _yes_ Wya-"

Wait, no… _Fuck_!

Noah froze above her, peeling away until he could peer down at her. "What'd you just say?"

She stared up at him with wide eyes, her mind both blank with panic, and racing at the speed of light.

"Why," she blurted hastily. Yes, that was good. "Why! Why are you going so slow?"

"I wanted-"

"No," she commanded, her voice suddenly firm. "Fast. Hard."

He gulped, eyes searching her face and seeing something she didn't want to put a name to. She lifted her head so they were cheek to cheek, speaking deep and low, her lips brushing his ear.

"Fuck me."

His whole body shuddered.

"Fuck me like it's our first time. Like it could be our last."

It was both, for her. Lucy knew it now, with blinding clarity. She could never keep up this charade, never learn to love him like the _other_ her had. Not while Wyatt Logan was in her life, in her mind, and, she feared, already in her heart. She knew with that knowledge that she should stop immediately, but Noah still felt so sinfully good inside of her that she couldn't. She'd probably hate herself in the morning, but she was still, or perhaps more than ever, desperate for an escape from the turmoil of her over-active thoughts. Her body hadn't felt so alive in so long and she just _needed_ more release.

And Noah was willing to give it to her.

He took her command with enthusiasm, coming alive above her as he suddenly gripped her hips with bruising force and drove into her. She cried out as her whole body shifted backwards on the bed. He was so much bigger than her, so much stronger, he could do whatever he wanted with her, really, and right then and there she wanted him to do just that. Her arms flew above her head and hit the headboard. She braced her hands against it and used it to push herself against him on his next thrust. He barked out her name, his next thrust hitting even harder.

"More!" she demanded. "Come on!"

He groaned and yanked her body away from the headboard, grabbing a leg and stretching it up and over his shoulder. He knew exactly how flexible she was, creating a whole new angle for them both that was absolutely fucking _perfect_. She cried out on every thrust now, one arm tearing at the pillow above her head while the other batted at his shoulder, trying to get a grip on him and pull him towards her. He understood her cue and lowered himself onto her, and shit, she'd have stretched earlier if she'd known she'd be having sex like this. Thankfully her body was warmed up enough that her leg could still stretch as far as needed. She could reach him now and took full advantage, clawing at his back as her chest slid sweaty against his. She tried to speak his name, give him at least that, but couldn't. It felt too wrong, like such a lie. So she just moaned and growled and when she finally fell over the edge into white hot bliss, screamed into his shoulder, biting down so hard she knew she'd left a mark.

She waited hazily for him to finish but despite his own groans, he didn't. Instead he slowed down, reaching up to gently unhook her leg from his shoulder and lay it on the bed, arms braced on the mattress at her sides.

"You," she frowned up at him, squeezing her inner muscles around him. His arms shook and he squeezed his eyes shut, frowning fiercely.

"You," he huffed.

Then he pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, manipulating her up onto her knees. He raised her hips high while leaving her chest and torso mashed against the sheets. She was already too exhausted to even try hold herself up. He squeezed her ass once, caressing the smooth cheeks before thrusting into her again, pressing her down into the mattress. A hand slipped from her hip around to her front so when he thrust again her clit ground against his fingers. She sobbed against the pillow, entirely over-stimulated. She'd wanted to lose her mind and she was. A few quick thrusts and her whole body spasmed, cresting higher than before, Noah finally letting go a second later. Stars exploded against the lids of her closed eyes as she buried her entire face in the pillow, so she couldn't be heard by the man above her.

She screamed Wyatt's name.

* * *

Lucy did hate herself in the morning. Her body was stiff and sore and it felt so good, but as she gazed down at a still sleeping Noah her heart broke for him. He was a good man, with such a capacity to love, but the woman he'd devoted himself to was gone. It had felt so incredible to be on the receiving end of such passion, to be looked at like she was the whole world. Lucy prayed she would feel that way again someday, but it wouldn't be from him. Through no fault of his own, and without his even knowing, but no less true. She wasn't his Lucy, and never could be. She could only hope that he'd find someone new, someone who could love him back as purely and wholly as he deserved. She smiled and gently stroked his face, pushing back his hair to see his face, restful and happy. Then she sighed and looked away. She shouldn't prolong the inevitable.

She still didn't quite know what she'd hoped to accomplish by asking him over the night before, but nothing had been resolved. She was just more confused than before, and a hell of a lot more anxious. What the hell had she been thinking? She'd known for a while now, deep down, that she felt something different when she looked at Wyatt. She'd known since the Alamo, when the thought of losing him had nearly paralyzed her. But she'd now screamed his name while in bed with another man. Was he that far deep in her heart already? The man was obsessed with his ex-wife still, for God's sake. Did she honestly think she had a chance?

But the way he'd kissed her… the way his blue eyes had looked at her after, so piercing…

Noah grunted beside her, mumbling in his sleep as he shifted to his side.

Lucy winced, reaching up to rub at her temples. Sitting here on the bed certainly wouldn't solve any of her problems. She'd normally never leave a stranger alone in her house, but he was her "fiancé" and she was too tired to care. She quietly prepared herself for the day and snuck out of the house, leaving her stranger-fiancé behind. Heading towards the ex-wife obsessed time travelling partner who she might be completely in love with.

Her life was so messed up…

The End

* * *

Did anyone make it to the end!? Do you believe me that it's totally and completely a Lyatt story!? Do you see the possibility that Noah was a nice guy? Do you see what a mess poor Lucy is in? How lost and confused and tormented she feels? Ughhh...

Can't we just give her happiness? :(

Please let me know your thoughts, for or against, I'll take any thoughts, opinions, criticisms or counter-arguments. That's what fandom is all about!


End file.
